


A Human, A Netherling, and One Who Is Both

by Sol_NullaDomus



Category: Splintered - A. G. Howard
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, My First Smut, So Tell Me If It's Bad, Threesome, also my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_NullaDomus/pseuds/Sol_NullaDomus
Summary: Alyssa brought Jeb to Wonderland so she could have both her boys at once, but he and Morpheus seem to hate each other just as much as they always did.When she goes to tell them, she finds something she doesn't expect.





	A Human, A Netherling, and One Who Is Both

**\- Alyssa POV -**

 

I flop back on the hot pink and black bedspread, frustrated.

 

I brought Jeb to Wonderland so I could have him and Morpheus at the same time, not so they could bicker and fight like they always have. I even brought Jen and Corb so that he wouldn’t feel guilty about leaving his sister and best friend behind.

 

“You know,” Jen says, “you could always just  _ tell _ them that you want to have sex with both of them at once. It would be a lot easier than having to live with their constant bickering, most of which is actually about you. You’d be doing them a favour, though I suppose they would still have to share you.”

 

“Jen, it’s not that simple,” I tell her. We’re in her room in my castle, which is arranged and decorated almost exactly the same as her room in the other half of my family’s duplex back on Earth. We’ve already been arguing about this for nearly an hour. I roll over onto my stomach to face her, “Do you have any idea how awkward  _ that _ conversation would be? ‘Oh, by the way, I don’t want you two separately, I want to watch you have sex with each other and then I want you both to pleasure me at the same time.’” I frown. “Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. But what if they hate the idea?”

 

“Have you seen those two lately?” she asks, laughing. “They can’t keep their eyes off each other. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if they were already together behind your back.”

  
  


**\- Jeb POV -**

 

I yawn as I wrap a towel loosely around my waist and head from my adjoining bathroom into my bedroom. Today has been exhausting: staring at Morpheus while pretending I still hate the guy, pretending I don’t see Morpheus staring back, loving Alyssa while simultaneously hating that she gets to be with Morpheus and I don’t; all fun stuff. Oh, and meetings. Lots of meetings, at which most of the staring occurred.

 

When I get into my bedroom, though, I freeze and nearly drop the towel, hoping it’s arranged well enough to cover my instant hard-on.

 

Morpheus is laying on my bed. Morpheus is laying  _ naked _ on my bed. Morpheus is laying naked on my bed, and he’s . . . heavily aroused, his dick flushed a bright pink and straining towards the ceiling. He’s long, too, at least nine inches, and thick.

 

“You’re probably wondering why I’m here,” he says in that deep cockney accent.

 

My brain can’t come up with anything on short notice, so I just open and close my mouth a few times before giving up. I probably look like a fish out of water, but I can’t find it in myself to care at the moment.

 

“You see,” he continues, the silky wings sprawled behind him rustling slightly, “there are three reasons I am here tonight, as in, naked on your bed.” I would laugh at this, but I find myself incapable of pretty much anything at the moment. “First: Alyssa loves you. Second: it’s . . . unfair that she has to divide her time between us. Third, and perhaps most important: you’re highly attractive, for a human.”

  
  


**\- Morpheus POV -**

 

I sigh through my nose when Jebediah does nothing but continue to stand there gaping. The fact that his towel does nothing to hide his erection does nothing to calm mine.

 

Under my breath, I mutter, “Save me from ignorant humans.” I gesture toward his towel, “You’re overdressed. Take it off. I’ve been here nearly an hour and all I’ve been able to think about is you, naked, in the shower, just in the next room.”

 

He tosses the towel aside, and my mouth starts to water at the sight of that gorgeous body, but he still doesn’t move. When my eyes find their way back up to his face, I see the flush in his cheeks, slowly spreading down his neck. “How are we to be intimate when you’re all the way over there?” I say, crooking my fingers in a come-hither motion.

 

He takes a few hesitant steps forward.

 

When he reaches the bed, I strike. The shackles I was hiding go around his wrists and ankles, tying him to the bedposts and effectively making movement impossible. I will free him … eventually.

 

“What’s your safeword?” I whisper in his ear. He shivers. I catalogue that sensitivity for later usage.

 

He mumbles it into the sheets, and I say, “Good.

 

“Now the fun begins.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry-not-sorry about the cliffhanger ... Idk if I will continue this fic, but we'll see. I'm also working on a little Drarry fic in which Harry and Draco are both Seekers on professional Quidditch teams.
> 
> Please leave comments! I'd like to hopefully use your feedback to better my writing for the future.


End file.
